the last green
by falling winter roses
Summary: she remembers the last time she had looked into beautiful green eyes / daphne greengrass and the grief of losing a sibling you never truly had a childhood with / written for the Hidden Figures Weekly Set #1 in the Ilvermorny forum in my bio


**a/n: IM TWELVE YAY**

 **and now I have to go and change the age on all the profiles I have to 12 XD**

 **ALSO I HAVE TWO PROJECTS DUE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW AND I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO ONE OF THEM AND I EMAILED MY TEACHER BUT SHE HASN'T RESPONDED YET**

 **UGHHHH**

 **Written for the Ilvermorny Forum Weekly Set #1.**

 **note: also a gold star and blue cookie for you if you identified the song lyric kind of concealed in here!**

 **.**

 _ **Prompts:**_

 **[character] Daphne Greengrass**

 **[colour] dusky rose**

 **[phrase] one last time**

 **Word Count: 546**

 _ **daphne greengrass and grief**_

 **.**

Daphne remembered the last time she had looked into those beautiful green eyes, the eyes of a sister that was now gone forever.

Astoria.

Astoria, her sister, with her beautiful green eyes and long brown hair. Astoria, with her straight O's and her academic ambitions. Astoria, with her smiling lips and her laughing eyes. Astoria, with her handsome husband and the contentment of love.

Daphne had never really envied Astoria, even though she probably should have. She had been content with her own lonely life, passing from place to place, a free soul in the world, not belonging to no city and no man. She was content to not be the brightest mind, and she was happy, happy with herself and who she had chosen to be.

That all changed when she got the message.

 _Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass has passed away._

And Daphne's world changed in a mere instant.

It was a kind of grief you couldn't put into words.

It was a kind of grief that took over your body and soul and mind, turning you numb with too forceful emotion.

 _She's dead._

Daphne sat down, hard, and stared at the note.

Dead.

 _Dead._

Daphne had had warning, she had in a way expected it, after all Astoria had carried the disease. But Daphne had never thought Astoria would really die from it. Astoria had been strong through it all, she had never let go of hope, even as she lay weak and near death.

She would never look into Astoria's beautiful green eyes, the ones she loved so much, the ones she had once seen smiling and laughing. The ones she had seen cry when they were young and Astoria wanted to play with her older sister but Daphne laughed at her and waved her away, eyes still on Pansy and hanging on her every word.

Daphne regretted every moment of it.

She and Pansy had grown apart once the war started. She was a Slytherin and would have been completely an outcast if she had supported Potter and his cause like she had slightly wanted to, but she refused to really participate in fighting against the boy and all who stood beside him.

But Daphne had never had a true childhood with her sister, had never had snowball fights on winter days, had never raced each other in the pool, had never played tag or hide and seek on the Greengrass land.

It hadn't _been proper._

She regretted it.

She wished she had said yes every single time Astoria had said, "Wanna come and play?"

She wished she had had fun with her only sister.

Now, it could never be, because she was _dead._

* * *

Daphne stays there, at the cemetery, after everyone has left. She stands over her sister's grave, staring down, holding the dusky red rose she had handpicked herself from the garden that had grown wild in the absence of the Greengrass' at the old family mansion.

The sky was darkening, the sunset coming, bringing a dusky rose color to the dim light emanating from the west horizon, a color just like the rose she held in her hands

Daphne closed her eyes, forcing back the tears, remembering.

Remembering the last time she had seen green eyes.

She hadn't known it would be the last time she would look into them.

Daphne wishes she could just say hi, just look into green.

Just one last time.


End file.
